lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF RADON ISOTOPES
.By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( October 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications . There are 39 known isotopes of radon (Rn) from Rn-193 to Rn-231. The most stable isotope is Rn-222 with a half-life of 3.823 days. Four isotopes, 218, 219, 220, Rn-222 occur in trace quantities in nature as decay products of, respectively, At-218, Ra-223, Ra-224, and Ra-226. Rn-218 and Rn-222 are intermediate steps in the decay chain for U-238, Rn-219 is an intermediate step in the decay chain for U-235 and Rn-220 occurs in the decay chain for Th-232. It is well well-known that the structure of lead-164 of high symmetry consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines. (See the fourth figure of lead at the bottom of the page). Similarly the structure of radon-172 with 86 protons and 86 neutrons (even number) consists of 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins, including four additional deuterons with S= +2 and S =-2 which exist over and under the structure of 8 horizontal planes, forming the up horizontal line (+UHL) and a down horizontal line (-DHL). So all these nucleons of the 8 horizontal planes and the +UHL and the -DHL give S = 0 . Moreover several protons of such a structure provide 50 blank positions able to receive 50 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron for constructing not a stable isotope, but the unstable long-lived Rn-222 with S =0, because here there is a large number of pp repulsions of long range which always overcome the pn bonds of short range. ' In general, the structure of Rn-172 (core) has S =0 and is similar to the structure of Pb-164, because the two additional vertical systems of p85n85 and p86n86 with S = 0 make symmetrical vertical rectangles. So the unstable structure of long-lived Rn-222 is based on the structure of Rn-172 in which 50 extra neutrons of opposite spins make two bonds per neutron for constructing the long-lived Rn-222. On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the Rn-222 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Rn-196, Rn-198, Rn-200, Rn-202, Rn-204, Rn-206, Rn-208, Rn-209, Rn-210, Rn-211, Rn-212, Rn-214, Rn-216, Rn-218, Rn-220, Rn-222, Rn-224, Rn-226 AND Rn-228 The structures of this group of unstable nuclides including the long-lived Rn-222 are based on the structure of Rn-172 (core) with S =0. For example the unstable nuclides from Rn-196 to Rn-210 of even number of extra neutrons with S= 0 have extra neutrons from 24 to 38 of opposite spins respectively. Moreover the Rn-211 with S = -1/2 of 39 extra neutrons has 19 extra neutrons of positive spins and 20 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 0 + 19(+1/2) + 20(-1/2) = -1/2 These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron, but their small number with respect to the large number of pp repulsions of long range cannot give sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. Note that nuclides of greater number (even number) of extra neutrons from the Rn-212 to Rn-222 have extra neutrons of opposite spins from 40 to 50 respectively. In these cases also the extra neutrons make two bonds per neutron but the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcomes the pn bonds of short range. On the other hand in the unstable structures of Rn-224, Rn-226, and Rn-228 with S=0 the more extra neutrons than those of the long-lived Rn-222 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. STRUCTURE OF Rn-197, Rn-199, Rn-201, Rn-203, Rn-205, Rn-207, Rn-209 AND Rn-225 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of such unstable nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of the Rn-172 (core) having S = -2 . In this case the one deuteron of the up horizontal line (+UHL), like the line of lead, changes the spin from S = +1 to S = -1 giving S = -2, because it goes to the down horizontal line (-DHL) for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the down line. Under this condition the unstable Rn-197 with S = -3/2 of 21 extra neutrons has 11 extra neutrons of positive spins and 10 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -2 + 11(+1/2) + 10(-1/2) = -3/2 Whereas the unstable Rn-225 with S = -7/2 of 53 extra neutrons has 25 extra neutrons of positive spins and 28 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -2 + 25(+1/2) + 28(-1/2) = -7/2 It has three extra neutrons more than those of the long-lived Rn-222 . So in the absence of blank positions they make single bonds leading to the minus decay. 'STRUCTURE OF Rn-213, Rn-215, Rn-217, Rn-219, Rn-221, Rn-223 AND Rn-227 ' After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above unstable nuclides are based on another structure of Rn-172 (core) having S = +4. In this case the two deuterons of the down horizontal line (-DHL) change their spins from S = -2 to S = +2 giving S = +4. Particularly they go to the up horizontal line (+UHL), for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the up horizontal line. Under this condition the unstable Rn-213 with S = +9/2 of 41 extra neutrons has 21 extra neutrons of positive spins and 20 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +4 + 21(+1/2) + 20(-1/2) = +9/2 Whereas the Rn-227 with S = +5/2 of 55 extra neutrons has 26 extra neutrons of positive spins and 29 extra neutrons of negative spins . That is S = +4 + 26(+1/2) + 29(-1/2) = +5/2 Note that it has 7 extra neutrons than those of the long-lived Rn-222. So in the absence of blank positions they make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. Category:Fundamental physics concepts